


Summertime sadness

by Sashaya



Series: Between the lyrics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -ish?, F/M, I don't even know how to tag it, Romance, but nothing graphic, you KNOW what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kiss me hard before you go</i>
  <br/><i>Summertime sadness</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for being and caring. I love you, Nehelena!

_Kiss me hard before you go_   
_Summertime sadness_

It was just a peck, barely a brush of their lips, leaving him starving and wanting more. She just smiled coyly at him with a touch of something deeper, sadder in the corners of her lips. 

_I just wanted you to know_   
_Baby you’re the best_

He cupped her cheek gently and caressed the soft skin under his fingers, full of scars and so rough. His mind wandered and Tony caught himself thinking dangerous thoughts.  
(He didn’t retreat his hand.)

_Got my red dress on tonight_  
 _Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

She was looking at him with challenge in her bright blue eyes and he smirked, letting his body take control, when his mind couldn’t.  
He wondered why he took her here – on the outskirts of the city, with the desert in front of them and Las Vegas behind. She sat down on the hood of the car, pulling her pale legs under herself. She looked stunning and Tony wanted to know why he didn’t show her off in the casinos and then took her to his room.

_Got my hair up real big beauty queen style_   
_High-heels off, I'm feeling alive_

She lost her shoes somewhere in the car, between the frantic kissing and giggling like teenagers afraid of getting caught. The sand had to bother her but she said nothing, joking only that at least now he was taller.  
(Tony was caught by surprise by his own laugh and he lifted her up and twirled them around in revenge. She was shouting for him to stop and clutching him tightly.)

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_   
_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_  
 _Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere_  
 _Nothing scares me anymore_  
 _... 2, 3, 4_

“Trying to remember my name?” she asked suddenly without any malice. She was smirking, taunting him and Tony knew he would remember her longer than was necessary.  
(He shot down all thoughts of it never-ending.)  
“Di… Darcy” he smiled, her name rolling from his lips with ease. She seemed surprised he remembered and she laughed.  
“Now I’m shocked!” she laid on the bonnet, not even sorry for assuming anything. It made Tony grin harder and watched her with something soft in his eyes. She looked away, turning her face at the slowly raising sun. “Didn’t take you for a romantic”

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
 _Summertime sadness_  
 _I just wanted you to know_   
_That baby you're the best_

He leaned down and kissed her, deeper and harder than before but it was lacking the usual hurry of all his conquests.  
“I’m more of an action man” he shrugged, watching as light in her eyes twinkle in amusement.   
“Forgot your batteries today?” she smirked, stretching like a pleased cat and he gaped at her.   
“You little…!” he shouted with a laugh.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
 _Got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
 _Got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
 _Oh, oh_

He started tickling her and it quickly turned into both of them laying on the sand (when did they move from the car?) with Tony covering her body and gazing into her eyes like he wanted to remember.   
Her smile was sad as she leaned up and kissed him.

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_  
 _Cruising down the coast goin' by 99_  
 _Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_   
_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight._

Her skin was hot as the sand around and his hands were gentle on her body. Her deep-red lips parted as she raked her nails over his back, leaving stinging lines. Her deep-red lips mouthing over his collarbone.  
(She never touched the reactor and she never stopped.)

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
 _Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_  
 _Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere_   
_Nothing scares me anymore_  
 _... 2, 3, 4_

He took his time learning her, making her whimper and swear at him. He kissed her throat, exposed and bared in a mock submission. He took control because she let him and it made his hands work faster, his mouth leave deeper bruises, his mind fogged with desire (to stay, to have). 

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
 _Summertime sadness_   
_I just wanted you to know_   
_That baby you're the best_

Her breath was shallow but slowing down and she couldn’t stop chuckling.   
“That bad?” Tony joked, turning to face her properly. He was smiling, pretending he wasn’t short of breath.  
Darcy chuckled again, looking at him through half-closed eyes.   
“Maybe I need another demonstration”

_I think I'll miss you forever_  
 _Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies_   
_Later's better than never_   
_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive_

She was still barefoot, when he drove her back to her hotel, the red high-heels dangling from her hand. Her hair were in disarray and she looked enchanting. Tony knew he looked like a fool, making her stare at him strangely but he couldn’t will himself to leave already.  
(He couldn’t think of leaving forever.)   
She made the first move – like she did last night in the casino.   
“I’ll see you around, Mr. Stark” she threw him one last playful smile and turned, her hips rocking in time with her steps, completely natural.   
(He couldn’t look away and when he did, he drove away, calling Happy he’d see him in Malibu.)  
(He had her eyes in his head all the way home.)

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_   
_Oh, oh_   


**Author's Note:**

> The song used is _Summertime sadness_ by Lana del Rey.


End file.
